Fate:Zero Logic
by RoboVolcano4
Summary: My take on TIM's Fate/Zero Sense. Angra Mainyu has replaced the servants Rider,lancer, Archer, Berserker, Caster, and Assassin from the 4th grail war with heroes of different legends. In need of Beta.


Angra Mainyu sighed. The former Avenger class servant of the Third Holy Grail and now the corrupted conscious of the Grail, was looking over the Fourth War. He had seen this war over a hundred times. The Persian God of Darkness, had no idea what drew him to this war. Was it because of the servants themselves? Three kings were involved in this fight. Iksander, the King of Conquerors, Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, and Aurtria Pendragon, the King of Knights. Was it for the masters? The 'Magus Killer' Kiritsugu Emiya who fought for the Einzberns and to save the world. How noble. Kariya Matou, the one who fought to save the daughter of the woman he loves so she would not have to face his families magus training. How sweet. And Kirei Kotomine the priest who would soon become someone who enjoys peoples suffering. How...nice? Or was it perhaps the betrayal at the end of the war when Kiritsugu ordered his servant, Pendragon, to destroy the grail, destroying her chance to save her kingdom(not that it would)? He couldn't put his finger on what was the reason for this conundrum he had. But whatever the case he could only sum up this war in one word.

_Boring._

The former servant did not think this war was at all interesting. In his opinion, he had always preferred the Fifth war that contained Kiritsugu's adopted son. Everytime he saw that war, it was different. The love interest was different, the battles were different. Hell even sometimes the winner never even won. Yes, this was his favorite for it never truly stayed the same. However with the Fourth war, it was nothing but the same. Same servants, same battles, same out come, same, same, SAME, SAME! He was tired of having to watch a nonstop rerun of this war. And unfortunately, he would have to live it again as it was, for the nth time, starting again.

_No, _thought the Persian God, _I will not stand to re watch a war that has grown tiresome and boring._

He then looked within the Throne of Heroes to temporarily remove six of the seven heroes. Those were Diarmuid of the Love Spot, Iksander the great, Lancelot of the Lake, Bluebeard aka Gilles de Rais, Gilgamesh, and Hassan-i-Sabbah. He however decided to keep the King of Knights in. Even though she had destroyed him, he had given up on revenge. He could say he was impressed that she had rejected him as Kiritsugu and his son had. But he felt she would be needed for this war.

Angra then felt that priest Kirei summoning his servant upon orders of the church. A wicked smile etched its way on his face.

_Time for a little fun._

_**Abandoned Warehouse with Fuyuki City:**_

Kirei Kotomine by all means, was an empty man. Since childhood, he had always wondered what was the emptiness that he felt inside of him. To try and find it, he went down the path of his father, Risei Kotomine, and became a priest and executioner for the church. He even was soon wedded. Oh how he tried to love his wife as she truly loved him. But on the day she had committed suicide, he felt his whole world shatter. Now here he was: thrown into a secret war between magi for the wish granting grail. He however, had no idea why he was chosen. Perhaps this war would give him his answer. He was now completing the task that had been given to him by his 'master', Tohsaka Tokiomi. He was to summon forth the servant Hassan-i-Sabbah as the Assassin of this war. Then he would but on facade that included the 'loss of his servant'. In reality though he was going to use Assassin from behind the scenes to spy on other master for Tokiomi. That was the plan. He had just finished the preparations needed and gave the correct chant, and now a thick smoke had filled the warehouse.

As he coughed and tried to wave away the smoke he looked up expecting to see his servant. But, just as the smoke cleared, the room was the filled with fog. Kirei was dumbfounded at this. How was there fog inside a warehouse when it was not even remotely foggy outside? He was then broken out of his thoughtts as he saw a man-like figure walk towards him. When the figure had come close enough for him to see , he could immediatly tell this person was NOT "The Old of the Mountains". The man in front of him, who wore no shirt, appeared to be tall and muscular. His skin was pale and his hair was short, spiky, and black. The man's lower face and neck appeared to be wrapped in bandages, hiding his nose and mouth. He wore baggy pants with leg and arm warmers that had a cow like color and pattern to them and sandals. However what he noticed the most was what was on the man's back. His weapon was giant sword that had a long handle to grab onto to. Kirei could only wonder how he could handle lifting that blade. His thoughts wre interrupted as the servant began to speak to him.

"Servant Assassin at your srvice. I ask of you are you my Master," the man said in a growl like voice. Kirei nodded at him and spoke back.

"I am."

The servant looked at him for a few seconds before giving of a short laugh. "Heh heh heh, great. Now then Master...when do I get to cause some mayhem?" Kirie could only just stare at his servant.

_This is going to be a long war, isn't', _he thought to himself.

If only you knew Kirei. If only you knew.

_**Underneath a Hotel in Fuyuki:**_

When Kayneth El- Melloi Archibad was happy, he never let anyone know it. He would keep that face hidden from others. When he was upset he let everybody know it. And right now he was down right furious. First, his original catalyst for the war a ripped piece from a cape that Iksander the Great had wore was stolen. He swore to find who had taken it and make them pay. So now he was resorted to using his back up catalysts to summon Diarmuid of the Love Spot. He was in the basement of the hotel that he and his fiancee, Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, were at to summon Diarmuid. However his plan did not go as he thought.

What stood in front of him was a man that appeared to be of Japanese descent. His eyes had a red mark at the bottom of them and his head was shiny, telling the two that he was bald. He wore a black kimono with a white undergarment underneath it. The servant also had his weapon sheathed and laying across his shoulders with his hands with gripping the handle of the blade and near the end of the sheath. He then spoke to them in a rather bored tone with an equally bored face. "Yo, I'm the Servant Lancer. I'm guessing you guys are my Masters?"

Kayneth had then found that it was necessary to take his anger out on this servant. "You!" He pointed at the man. "Wher is Diarmuid?! Tell me!"

The servant just kept his bored face and titled his head. "Diar-who?"

Kayneth was shaking with rage now. Before he could do anything however, he was interrupted by Sola-Ui. "Kayneth! Enough!" She then turned and face Lancer. "Yes he is in fact your Master. And I will be supplying you with additional Prana. Do you mind telling us how you are here and not there servant we had intentionally summoned for?"

The man in question looked at the female with his head straight up again. "Sorry I don't know where this Diarm-uid guy is. All I know is that I got pulled here and told I was to be the Lancer of this war."

"I did not join this war unexpected occurrences like this!" Kayneth screamed at the top of lungs. "The war is might as well lost now!"

"Kayneth! We have a Servant! Whatever this man did in his life must of been great to have ended up as a Heroic Spirit," Sola-Ui countered back at him.

"But look at him! He just looks like a feeble swordsman. What kind of Lancer uses a sword. And his appearance...," Lancers eye just twitched,but he said nothing as his Master continued his rant. "...and that bald head of his-Urk!" Kayneth then found near his thraot was the tip of the blade of Lancer's sword, unsheathed with a face of malice written clear as English on his face.

"Let's get something straight, _Master_. I. Am. NOT. BALD. Got it?" Kayneth instinctively nodded yes to try and get his servant to back down. Lancer then retracted his arm and resheathed his word. "Good. I'm glad that we are on the same page now." He says this with a smile that sent a shiver down Kayneth's spine, but said nothing as he stomped back up the stairs to his room. The moment he left, Lancer voiced his and Sola-Ui's thoughts. "Asshole."

She sighed, and she could not blame Lancer for this. He was clearly right. Her fiancee was acting like quite an asshole. "Sorry about him. It's just..." She was cut off as Lancer raised his hand in front her.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I had to deal with guys like these before, so it's no problem. You said that you were also supplying me with Prana during the war?" She nodded at his question. "Great. Anyway, please take care of me." He said as he bowed to her.

Sola_Ui smiled at him while saying, "And me as well Lancer. I am Soal-Ui." She then thought of something that bugged her. "Uh..Lancer?"

"Hm?"

"If you aren't Diarmuid...who are you?"

When she said that, he just gave a cocky smile. "Maybe a little later you may find out." He then turned away and proceeded to walk towards the exit only to stop and face her again. "You coming?" She then blinked and ran to catch up with the servant who was now asking on where he can get some sake.

_**Tohsaka Manor (Around the same time):**_

Tohsaka Tokiomi was in one word confused. When he had heared earlier in the week that Kirei had summoned a servant who was not Hassan-i-Sabbah, he was worried their plan would crumble. However after seeing this servant and a skill of his, he felt as if the plan was never in any kind of trouble. But now, it seems like something has not gone according to plan. His original intention was to use the snake mold that he had s the catalyst to summon the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. Again that was the plan. But what he got was not the King of Uruk.

Who stood in front of him was what appeared to be a boy who looked about 15 or 16. His hair was black and short. He wore what Tokiomo could only think of as a black school uniform that contained a black jacket with a white collar, five gold buttons starting from bellow his collar, and matching black pants. He then noticed his face which had blue eyes and had smile on it. Tokiomo didn't know why but when he looked at this boy's face he felt unnerved by it. He could clearly see him smile but he felt no emotion behind it what so ever.

[Oh! It looks as if I have been chosen for the Grail War. This is just like in a manga where the main character is thrown into a supernatural world] the servant said. Tokiomo was almost disturbed by the way this boy was talking but did not show it. The boy then began to speak again. [Right, well hello. I'm the Archer of this war. Are you my Master?]

The Tohsaka head just stared at him for what seemed like forever and replied with a simple, "I' am."

The servant, now identified as Archer, continued to smile as he said this. [Great! I will be looking forward to working together.] Tokiomo sighed, 'Well at least I have a servant. I mean even if he is this young he must have done something great in his life.' It was then probably all hopes of him winning had curled up and died. [Oh! Master there is one more thing I have to say. I don't think we can probably win this war.]

Tokiomo raised an eyebrow at this statement. "Why?" He then noticed that Risei and Kirei had backed up for some reason.

His servant just continued to smile as he spoke. [Well you see Master...I'm probably the weakest servant in this war.]

At that moment Tokiomo's rage had just broke.

_**Einzbern Mansion in Germany:**_

"Alright Iri, place the sheath on the mantle," Kiristugu Emiya told his wife Irisveal Von Einzbern.

"Right," she replied back. But before she could, she heard a noise that seemed to be increasing in volume.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

She then looked at her husband who looked surprised at the noise. "Kiri, do you hear that?"

He just looked a his wife. "I feel that."

**_Underneath the Matou Manshion:_**_**  
><strong>_

Kariya Matou cringed when he felt the worms inside of him move around. He hated these things being in him. But it was the only way he could enter in the Holy Grail War. He just needed to win, and then he could take Sakura away from this place. He then looked at the summoning circle that his 'father', as much he hates to say it, prepared with the catalyst: a rusted piece of armor. When he had finished the chant, which had been altered by Zouken, a giant fire sprang from it. This caused both him and Zouken to cringe back. When the fire died down enough so that he could see, he looked upon two figures standing side by side.

The fire then ceased so that Kariya could clearly see the two figures. The both appeared to be wearing scale armor, but that was as far as similarities go. The one on the left had crimson armor. His feet appeared to be beast-like as there were only three long, sharp toes on each foot. On his helmet, there were two orange spikes going back in opposite directions. The jewel's on his torso, gauntlets and knee's held the same color as his eyes did, an emerald green. The one on the right had white armor. His feet was not like the crimson one's, but like a human foot in armor. His helmet had three spikes on it going backwards two, Two on his right and left, and one on the back of his head. On his back was what Kariya could only call wings. The wings themselves had were white and a light blue. The jewels on his torso, gauntlets, knees, and shoulders had the same color as his eyes: dark blue. He also saw that they both had a armor like tail going down from the back of their helmets.

They then looked at Kariya and spoke at the same time. ""I am the servant Berserker. I ask of you, are you my Master?""

Kariya only replied with, "Yes, I am.."

Zouken laughed at this sight he had beholded. "Well Kariya, it looks as if you weren't so much as a failure as I thought. Not only have you summoned one Berserker, but two. Let's just hope it doesn't kill you." He then lughs as he walks away from his son.

After he left, it was the crimson one that spoke, "Man that guy's an asshole."

Kariya then spoke back as he walked towards the stairs, "Yeah, he is.."

_**Elsewhere(Forest):**_

Waver Velvet had fallen on his ass the smoke rose from the summoning circle he used. He had used the catalyst that he stolen from his teacher Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald so that he could participate in the Grail war. He knew he needed this. He was a third generation magus whose families circuts have almost gone dead from. Because of this, he was mocked and belittled by his class mates and his teacher back at the Clock Tower. He needed to win the grail in order to be recognized. It was then when a figure starting walking out of the smoke he felt his heart sink at the sight of his servant. What appeared before he could tell was not. Iksander.

The man standing before him was a tall and thin. His was very fluffy and for some reason, green. He wore a blue leisure suit, a yellow shirt and a loosely done tie. His pants were also the same color as his suit. The man that Waver had summoned looked at him with a neutral face as he said, "Servant Rider. Are you my Master?"

"Y-yes," he choked out.

The servant Rider just looked at his master who was on the ground. He then held out his hand for Waver to grab a hold of. Hesitantly, he grabbed on and Rider pulled him to his feet. "You OK," his servant asked him.

"Y-yeah."

He then for the first time saw him smile, "Great, I give it my in this war. But for now let's head back to your place I'm quite tired."

Waver then nodded and led his servant back to the Mackenzie's house. He just felt like crawling into bed and never waking up again.

**Whelp! There you have it! My take on TIM's story "Fate/Zero Sense". I just felt I needed to get this out here and I could not get it out of my head. Every servant I have carefully thought out. I also have an idea for some other stoires that I wanted you guys opinion on. The first is an answer to TIM Naruto is an Espada challenge. How would you feel if I made Naruto ressurected as not as an Espada but as Kirei, Whitebeard, and one other character? Thoughts? The second is when Whitebeard dies he lands in the land of the Justice League and becomes a founding member. Opinions. But anyway back to my story. Since I have a lot going on I will try to update my other stories but please bare with me if I take too long. Please Rate and Review this story, NO FLAMES!, and I will see you guys in the next story. Buh Bye!**


End file.
